


The Lark and his Wolf Pack

by Witchergirl98



Category: The Witcher
Genre: Biting, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Pack, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Scenting, Smut, Wolf Eskel, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf Pack, Wolf to Human transformation, wolf lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/pseuds/Witchergirl98
Summary: Jaskier doesn’t regret saving his wolf pack. They vowed to protect their lark.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	The Lark and his Wolf Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! 😊😊

Jaskier traveled down the road his lute swinging lightly with each step. He’d been traveling for quite some time now-around three maybe four days tops. He’d just stocked up on food and replenished some of his oils in the last town after regaling the local tavern with his songs in return for coin. He’d been lucky to get out when he did, not two days later a passing merchant said the town was ransacked by bandits. He does feel bad for the people of that town, they were very kind in taking his offering of music-and very generous with the coin.

The warm afternoon winds blew around him washing a cool breeze over his skin, keeping most of the heat at bay. It certainly seemed like it was going to be a very nice day. Until it wasn’t. Jaskier stopped just short of a collapsed tree hearing shouts and barks and growls coming from somewhere in the woods. His rational thought told him to just keep walking, avoid what was making those noises, but another part of him-the more overpowering curiosity-told him to go see what was making those noises. 

Stupid, this is stupid he kept telling himself as he walked closer to the shouts and barks. He was capable of defending himself, keeping a dagger hidden in his boot Incase of needing a quick weapon. But he didn’t think he’d do well against the possible odds. It sounded like there was a whole group of bandits and maybe dogs? Or wolves? Whichever it was he was losing hope of having the possibility to survive it.

Jaskier passed through the last bout of trees and stopping in his tracks to take in the scene before him. The growling was definitely coming from the four very large wolves, three of them facing off against a group of what seemed to be around seven bandits. One of the wolves, an older one by the grey of its fur, looked to have its legs caught in a trap. The other three were in a semi-circle protecting the older one from the bandits. They seemed to have fought off more as there was already two dead ones laying a bit further back. 

He was going to do something very very stupid and he hoped it didn’t get him killed. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders slipping the dagger out from his boot, he steps towards the bandit, “excuse me fine gentlemen but don’t you think it’s a bit unwise to attack cornered wolves?” It worked in diverting the attention of the bandits to him, but it also drew the attention of the wolves. “What the hell do you care? They’re just a bunch of mutts,” the tallest of the bandits-the leader of the group it seems-glared at him brandishing his ugly rusted sword at him. “He looks like he’s rolling in coin, lets say we kill the wolves and him. Get meat and fine pelts and even good coin in one go,” the ugliest by far of the bandits spoke, ratty and sickly looking with a thin frame and ghostly pale skin. 

“Oh woe is me I’m defenseless and surrounded by evil bandits whatever shall I do,” gods he was going to get himself killed with that quip. That seemed to anger them enough as they completely forgot about the wolves and charged towards him each wielding a form of rusted weapon. The ratty looking bandit struck first with his old rusty knife aiming to stab him ,predictably, at his chest. He easily side stepped the attack flicking out his dagger sending it right into the mans throat, pulling it free dripping blood as he watched the bandit stumble back before falling, his eyes going lifeless.

Jaskier watched as the lifeless body infront of him made the bandits pause and reevaluate attacking him. It didn’t last long as one of the wolves had snuck up on them jumping and biting clean into the back of a larger bandit’s neck. “Gah! Get this mutt off!,” the bandit flailed as the other two wolves set in motion attacking two other bandits distracting them from him. He moved into a run holding the bloodied dagger at the ready, the leader of the group turning to look back at him. 

The bandit kicked out hitting Jaskier in the gut, sending Jaskier’s dagger into his shoulder instead of his throat. Jaskier fell back with a yelp hitting the ground clutching his stomach, “heh pathetic little guy like you got lucky with that first hit, and your only lucky now since those wolves are here. But now your luck just ran out.” He stepped over to him hovering over him now holding his rusted sword just above his throat. He should’ve just avoided following the noises. “Time to die for you. Its nice getting to take your coin,” the man leered at him nastily before lifting the sword to swing it down. 

He didn’t know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them when he heard the sound of the bandits yell. The leader of the bandits was on the ground dead with one of the wolves moving off him. He stood up looking away from the corpses of the bandits, mostly mauled by the wolves. Speaking of the wolves he glances over seeing the three surrounding the older one sniffing and licking him. Now comes the other very stupid part of his choices.

Very carefully Jaskier walked over to the wolves keeping his movements slow and hands raised. He stopped at the first growl, the smaller of the four baring it’s teeth at him it’s coat a mix of dark and light browns. A visible scar over one of its eyes which were a light amber. The other wolves watched him baring their teeth as well the second one having a deep completely brown almost black coat, a scar also on the right side of its face starting from the lower jaw up to the eye an orange like amber daring back at him. The tallest of the three uninjured wolves watching him had a coat of shining white fur, it’s eyes a piercing golden amber, a scar trailing over its left eye. The oldest seemed to be the largest of them all overall it’s coat a beautiful silver only marred by scars just like the others, it’s eyes a muted yellow amber. 

“Easy now I’m not here to hurt any of you. Just gonna help free him from that trap is all,” he must’ve gone crazy he was talking to wolves. Moving slowly he makes his way over to the older wolf as the others watch him. He crouched down looking at the trap around the wolf’s leg, “oh you poor thing that looks like it hurts. Let me just get this thing off you.” He gripped the trap and started to pull it open, struggling as it was clamped tight forcing him to grip tighter digging his fingers into the metal drawing some blood. Hissing Jaskier pulled his hands back, “that’s probably gonna get infected...,” he sighs going back to prying off the trap getting it to open after a few strong pulls. 

The older wolf moved its leg from the trap standing and walking away with a limp. “Please let me atleast clean and wrap it so it doesn’t get infected,” the wolves somehow seemed to understand him. He’ll think about that later grabbing out bandages and vial of a cleaning solution and set out to work on the old wolf’s leg. It took a few minutes to neatly bandaged the leg, the other wolves nosing at his things, setting the stuff back into his bags, “there you go all done, shouldn’t get infected now atleast.” He stands up getting ready to back away but stops at the feeling of three noses pressed against him snuffling through his clothes. The older wolf closed in sniffing at him as well standing up to his chest in height as the others were standing nearly just as tall. 

Jaskier cautiously reached his hands out petting the wolves. He let a smile spread on his lips as they seemed to let him, even leaning into the touch. “Well i should get going now got a long way till the next town,” he maneuvers around the wolves carefully walking out towards the path. He stops when he hears four sets of steps, turning to see the wolves following him. “Oh you can’t follow me people won’t take kindly to one wolf let alone four of you,” try as he might the wolves giving him the look only melted down his already weak barrier, “oh alright I guess you can come but you better behave yourselves.”

~~

Jaskier learned quite a lot over the past few months about his wolves. The startling one was that they could change from wolf to human, though they still had tails and ears of a wolf and their piercing yellow eyes. They were also very very naked. He had asked them about it and the only response was that they weren’t needed, since they spent most of their time as wolves. He supposes he could give them that as they do most of the time remain as wolves.

He had learnt their names thankfully so he didn’t have to give them one-not that he’d be good at naming them anyway. He learned the oldest was named Vesemir, who was strict with the others but caring and protective, he was the more experienced one of the pack. The smallest wolf was named Lambert, fiery and playful with the others and the faster of the four. The wolf with the all-brown coat was called Eskel, he was playful as well but also experienced, not as much as Vesemir though. The last wolf, the white wolf, was named Geralt, he was hard to read as he didn’t show too much emotion-other then small bits of body language. 

Jaskier smiled as he watched his wolves walking along with him. Vesemir and Geralt on either side of him keeping watch, Eskel and Lambert walking at his back keeping their ears pricked for any sounds while also nipping at each other. Having them around made traveling less dangerous on his part, bandits thinking twice before attacking him with his wolf pack. They proved to be very protective of him. Every bandit being mauled to death and every drunk tavern goer always ending up with his wolves biting them.

Looking up to the sky he deems it late enough to find a spot to camp, the others agreeing to it as they helped him search out a spot. They found one relatively easy, an open space near a small river with a clear view in all directions-in case of any nightly attacks. It was surrounded by trees with soft grass underfoot, an open view of the sky above as the evening slowly turns to night. Not a cloud in the sky showing off the stars and the moon in its full. The river adding to the quiet calm of the area.

Jaskier set about making a fire collecting extra sticks and branches to keep it going. Setting out his bedroll he nearly jumps when he turns seeing the others in various stages of transforming. Geralt being the more experienced of the three already having finished his transformation, his tail wagging slightly at being noticed. Eskel was the second to finish his, only slightly less experienced then Geralt, with Lambert following behind. Each of them completely bare and showing off the tightly packed cords of muscle in their bodies. 

“I’m going out to hunt, you three stay here,” and with that Vesemir left already knowing where this was going and not wanting to be caught in the middle of it. Jaskier has gotten a lot closer to his wolves over the months, but each time he saw them naked he couldn’t help the flush spreading over his face. He knew they were trying to court him in a way-he found out after having his personal space invaded many times. Jaskier knew his wolves wanted him, he wanted them just as much. He lets out a gasp Geralt pulling him flush up to his chest holding him there. 

Eskel and Lambert each pressed in close joining Geralt, pressing their noses into his neck and hair scenting him. He could feel three very noticeable, very bare cocks pressing against him, his own stirring to life causing a sharp inhale from his wolves-most likely smelling his arousal. Jaskier loosed a moan as Geralt mouthed long his jaw scraping his fangs along nibbling and licking. Eskel took to nibbling and sucking at his neck leaving bruising claims along his skin. Lambert was all biting up his neck, down to his shoulders and over the back of his shoulder blade. Each one claiming him drawing out mewls and moans from him as he bucked his hips giving all of them the friction they seeked. 

“Your over dressed little lark,” Geralt burred moving his fingers along the buttons of his doublet popping them open. “Let us help you relax lark,” Lambert all but shoving his pants down shucking them with his boots. “Well make you feel so good. Mate you proper,” Eskel slid his hands up the shove his doublet down and off his arms tossing it along with the rest of his clothes, baring him to his wolves. Jaskier shuddered as he felt the heat of all three pressing up against him his cock twitching and dribbling a bead of pre down his length. All three of his wolves took their turns kissing him, each equally passionate and each tasting deep into his mouth their tongues rolling and melding with his. 

Lambert was the first to go further dropping down biting and licking his way down Jaskier’s back. Cupping his hands on the globes of his ass spreading him, licking the flat of his tongue in long hot stripes against his twitching hole. Jaskier gasped bucking his hips back against that tongue his flush creeping further down his chest. He was lucky he had his two other wolves holding him up otherwise he’d have collapsed then and there. Gods his wolves were going to ruin him.

Geralt nosed along the crook of his neck rumbling deep in his chest as his hands trail down Jaskier’s chest. Eskel trailing his hands up and down his back as he licks just behind his ear. Fingers pressing against the tensing muscles of his stomach till they brush along the base of his achingly hard cock that’s been pressing into his wolf’s hip. Jaskier keens as he feels those strong hands wrap around his cock stroking him slowly almost distractingly. He gasps sharply bucking his hips back as he feels Lambert breach him with his tongue licking inside him, “ah! Please my wolves, please! I want you-I want all of you!”

“Shush little lark you have us,” Geralt in a rare show of emotion kisses him softly. “We’ll take good care of you,” Eskel rumbles next to his ear nipping his fangs on the lobe of his ear eliciting more mewls from Jaskier. Lambert licked deeper savoring the taste of him kneading the round of his ass, “no one else will get to claim you you’ll have us all to yourself and we you.” A deep whimpering whine leaves Jaskier at how loving and possessive his wolves are being. Gods they already ruined him.

Lambert pulled back with a wet pop helping to maneuver Jaskier down onto his back on the grass. Jaskier spread his legs allowing Lambert to slot against him, spreading his legs wider open and holding them there. Geralt kneeled down beside his face his heavy cock pressed to his lips dribbling warm rivulets against his lips. Eskel took to laying on his other side stroking his own cock to the sight lazily. The sight of his wolves and the heavy musky scent of sex made him dizzy with lust. 

Jaskier opened his mouth licking up along a vein pulsing with need on Geralt’s cock, receiving a groan from the larger wolf. Lambert took the opportunity to slip the head of his dick past the first ring of muscle just as Jaskier took Geralt into his mouth. Jaskier tensed groaning around Geralt’s cock the burning stretch mixing pain with pleasure. Eskel moved closer rubbing soothing patterns against his chest kissing along his neck shushing him. Lambert slowly thrust in till he was flush against his ass groaning, “fuck your tight lark.” 

Jaskier felt so full filled with lambert between his legs, Geralt filling his mouth with just half his cock. “You look so sweet for us little lark. Taking us nicely,” his white wolf praises him gently caressing his puffed out cheek before taking hold of his jaw thrusting his hips shallowly so he doesn’t choke him. Eskel kissing and biting gently along his neck deepening the already bruising bites on his skin. Lambert gripped his waist pulling back slowly, the head catching on the rim just before slamming home right into the spot. Jaskier’s back bowed as his wail was muffled by Geralt’s girth, the pleasure nearly blinding him.

Lambert fucks just like how he plays, fierce and strong as he grips tightly to Jaskier’s waist-likely leaving bruises-each pulling drag being returned deep into the tight clenching heat hips snapping against Jaskier’s own. Eskel trails his hand down to squeeze the base of jaskiers cock, leaking copious amounts of fluids down onto himself, keeping him from reaching his climax. “Not yet, not till you’ve had all of us,” Jaskier whimpered around the cock fucking into his mouth gripping at Eskel’s wrist his pupils blown so wide the blue of his eyes were barely visible. Geralt pulled back from his mouth gripping the base of his own dripping cock, “gonna mark you up little lark, claim you as ours-cover you in our scent.”

Jaskier arches flinging his head back as lambert drives deeper slamming right into the bundle of nerves, “yes! Yes please! Mark me as yours! My wolves please! Please please please!” Lambert all but snarls snapping his hips faster digging his fingers into his hips. He presses his face against Jaskier’s thigh growling as he gives a few more rough thrusts before burying himself to the hilt releasing inside him. Clamping his teeth down on Jaskier’s thigh biting into the meat of it breaking the skin and claiming him. Jaskier’s hips twitch unable to feel his release, Eskel still having a hold on his cock, as he clenches around lambert milking him dry.

Lambert pulls away his cum dribbling out as Eskel moves to take his place, already on edge from nearing his own release at Jaskier’s moans. “I want you to sing loudly for me my lark, I want to hear your sweet voice,” with that Eskel thrusts right in sliding with ease from the spit and Lambert’s spend-groaning at how tight he still felt. “Gods how are you still so tight my lark,” Jaskier writhed as Eskel fucked into him, each thrust pulling back till he nearly popped out only to slam back in grinding right into his prostate. “Ah! Right there! Eskel right there! Yes!!,” Jaskier screamed out clutching at his own hair in a vice shaking, his hair plastering to his face as each thrust sent Eskel deeper. His wolves ruined him, no one else would be able to compare.

Geralt watched panting as he worked his fist on his rock hard cock, “look at you little lark singing sweetly. Being so sweet for us.” Lambert moved closer to his side biting at his ear, behind it and nipping his way down his jaw, “smelling so much like us, opening yourself up to fit us-begging for more.” Eskel leaned over him nipping at his lips rumbling low in his throat his thrusts becoming rough shallow grinding as he tightened his grip over his purpling cock, “you won’t be able to have anyone else you’ll only be ours to mate-ours to mark.” Jaskier sobbed as the pleasure kept growing, his nerves oversensitive with being denied his orgasm. His wolves were gonna be the end of him.

“Yes! Yes only yours! No one else but my wolves!,” Jaskier writhed underneath Eskel gripping tight to his muscled arms. Eskel nosing along his collar bone grunting, grinding down rougher into the tight heat feeling his release close. Lifting up Jaskier he pulls his hips back slamming precisely into the bundle of nerves clamping his teeth over the collar bone leaving his mark-his cock twitching sending rivulet after rivulet of his cum. Jaskier sobs as he’s denied his release a second time. Eskel kisses away the tears removing himself, “shhh my lark you’ll feel real good very soon.”

Geralt gently runs his hand along Jaskier’s leg, admiring the mess of Lambert’s and Eskel’s cum pouring from him. “Please, Geralt please,” Jaskier looked up at him pleadingly-if he had to wait any longer he thinks he’ll die, “it’s ok my little lark I have you.” Geralt slowly thrusts into him groaning at the tight fit, his walls clenching around his white wolf, “fuck he’s still tight!” Lambert and Eskel both let out groans pressing closer to Jaskier. Eskel sniffing along his hair while Lambert nuzzled against his jaw. 

Jaskier let out a whine wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck pulling him down, “geralt please, please fuck me! Claim me! I want all of you to have claim over me!” Geralt growled deeply gripping Jaskier’s waist in a vice pulling out, ignoring the whine from him and slamming back in roughly eliciting a voice-cracking wail. Geralt all but plowed into him easing wail after wail from him. Jaskier writhed clawing at Geralt’s back trailing lines of red after them, earning a groan from the pain. Eskel and Lambert both kept scenting him and nuzzling against him lazily, sleep from a good fucking tugging at them, forcing themselves to stay awake till he was satisfied. 

Geralt dragged his fangs along the side of his neck his hips slamming roughly against Jaskier’s. “Feel so good little lark. Gonna fill you up. Make. You. Ours!,” the last words punctuated between rough thrusts into the bundle of nerves. Jaskier all but losing his voice with how loud he was screaming, “only yours! Only yours! Ah! Yes yes!” Geralt bit down on Jaskier’s neck drawing blood placing his claim. Rolling his hips a final time he paints the inside of Jaskier with heavy loads of his spend, some of it pouring out around his cock. 

Jaskier’s vision completely whites out as his own climax hits him hard. His toes curling as he digs his nails deep into Geralt’s back his broken voice carrying through the air. His cock spurting his own cum high up onto his chest even reaching his chin. How long he lays like that, panting and coming down from his high, he doesn’t know. Doesn’t care as he enjoys the bliss groaning when Geralt pulls out of him rubbing soothing circles into his hips. All three of his wolves move lazily to lick him clean and cover him more in their scent. 

They all curl around him once he’s clean. Geralt pulling him to his chest tucking his head under his chin. Eskel moving to curl around his back, face pressed into his neck. Lambert laying curled up against his waist warming him up against the cooling night air. Sleep tugged at Jaskier his body sore in the most pleasant ways, letting his eyes flutter close as he lay surrounded by his wolves. He doesn’t regret saving them that day.

~~

Vesemir returned back to camp finding his three pups and their lark sleeping in a tangled pile of limbs. His nose flared catching the scent of lingering sex in the air. He shakes his head setting down the rabbits he caught beginning to skin and gut them, his pups and their lark would be hungry when they woke. The memory of that day he saved them replaying in his mind as he roasted the rabbits over the fire. How they vowed they would all protect their lark. Just like he proclaimed he wouldn’t ever regret saving them. Stories would be told for ages about them.

The Lark and his wolf pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful tips and no hateful comments please!


End file.
